C is for your c, which I squash beneath my shoe
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Jim has a certain embarrassing kink, but Khan assures him that he'd love to f*** him in 3-inch heels and fishnets. Full Title: C is for your c*** which I squash beneath my shoe while I watch you wiggle and laugh at you (Ha-HA)


Notes:

Image Credit goes to: Unknown (If anyone knows, please comment below!)

In October of '14, I began a collection on Ao3 titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS GIVE ME THE OXYGEN I NEED TO BREATHE! EACH REVIEW WILL BE REWARDED WITH AN INTERNET LASAGNA. MEAT-FREE. CAUSE VEGETARIANS EXIST, THAT'S WHY.

Original Notes: I understand it doesn't exactly fit the premise, but I wanted to write this, so I did. There's a little more detail to this one and over 2k words. I tend to find that I dislike writing/reading super-duper short stories, so I tend to elaborate and a lot of my readers like that. :)

* * *

This is silly. He asked for this. But, James T. Kirk doesn't blush. Maybe it's the dress. Or the 3" heeled boots. Or the fishnet stockings. Who knows. Jim spun around circle at the full-length mirror again, wondering if this was a big mistake.

"I'm waiting, Captain." The sultry voice reached Jim's ears from the other room.

Okay, Jim. You can do this.

Jim took a deep breath, walked to the door and reached for the doorknob.

The sight nearly took Khan's breath away.

"You look-"

"I know, I know." Jim stared down at his boots. "I look ridiculous."

Khan sat up from his previous laying position, astonished.

"I was going to say divine."

Khan stood up and wrapped his palm around Kirk's cheek, stroking it softly. "You sure you want to do this?"

Jim offered a tight nod. "I'm sure."

Khan ran his fingers through Jim's soft, short hair and took a step forward.

"What's the safe word?" Khan whispered lightly.

"I-" Jim looked up. "I won't need it."

"Captain, you know I need to hear it."

"It's Bear Paw." Jim said firmly, considering his position.

"Good boy." Khan began circling around Jim, stopping at his back to finger the hem of the dress. "Or should I say good girl? Red dress; it's a pretty color for sluts like you."

Khan spoke effortlessly. A shiver ran down Jim's spine and goose bumps began to form from the light breath he felt on his shoulder. Surely the only kindness he'll receive until this was finished.

"Down on your knees, slut."

Jim closed his eyes and sank to his knees. The carpet scratched and itched at his naked flesh. Khan dragged his finger along Jim's collarbones. Khan being behind Jim made all his hair stand on end. Khan reached down and placed his palm flat on Jim's chest.

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do you to or do you want me to-" Khan gave a light chuckle. "wing it, as you might say?"

"Uh-" Jim ran a hand through his sandy blonde spiked hair. "I like the dirty talk, so tell me."

"First, I'm going to feed you my cock. Those lips wrapped around me are a dream. Your tongue is heaven, so I think I'll use that next. Then I'm going to play with you a little. Then, I'll fuck your tight little whore ass until you beg for more. How does that sound, hmm?"

Khan stood in front of Kirk now, tracing his lips with his finger. Kirk lowered his eyes and imagined the images he described. He wouldn't have to imagine much longer, but the anticipation was killer.

"Good." Jim opened his mouth slightly to Khan's index finger, poking his tongue out to taste. Khan was sweet, as always. Khan began working on his Starfleet issued pants, first popping the button, then the fly and inched them down without removing the digit Jim was sucking on.

Khan stepped forward and removed his finger, replacing it with his blood-filled cock. Khan removed his shirt as Jim poked his tongue out, just to taste, and the pre-cum that hit his tongue went straight to his groin. He lapped at the head, twisting his tongue around the tip, before leaning forward and engulfing it in his moist mouth.

Khan rested his hands on the back of Jim's head. No need to be forceful. The captain was already taking him the whole way to the back of his throat. He was having a hard time with it, only getting part of the way in before it hit his gag reflex. One swift plunge in, he went too far and choked, wanting to spit out the excess saliva that he produced.

He gave himself a little time to breathe, instead using his hands to pump furiously at Khan.

Khan gave a groan at the feeling of calloused fingers against tender flesh.

"You keep that up, whore, and I won't last much longer." Khan fisted his fingers into Jim's hair and pulled.

Jim growled as Khan pulled him to his feet like that. Khan threw him onto the bed. Jim stiffened as he outstretched his arms and legs. Khan pushed his shoulders down and pushed his face into the mattress.

"Put that pretty ass up in the air for me." Jim readjusted and pushed it up. "That's it, baby." Khan ran his hand over Kirk's cheek; offering a slight smack. "Black lace..." Khan sniggered. "Perfect."

Khan slapped his cock off of Kirk's ass, getting his panties soaked.

"I never pegged you for a dirty slut."

Khan fingered the hem of Kirk's panties, eliciting a moan from Jim's nearly closed mouth. He pulled them down to his knees roughly, and spread Jim apart, revealing the juicy prepared hole in front of him.

"Awww." Khan gasped. "I was going to order you to sit on my face. But since you did all the prepping for me, I guess a change of plans are in order."

Jim whined.

Khan turned Jim around and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He laid back and pulled Jim down with him. As Jim and Khan felt each other up, Jim palmed Khan's pec. Khan pulled his hands out from their spot under Jim's fishnet leggings and removed the rest of his pants from around his ankles.

He spread his legs and stretched them up into the air as far as he could and put them up on the Kirk's shoulders.

"Go on." Khan nodded his head downwards. "Get to work."

Jim laid down before Khan, pulling his cheeks apart, deciding not to play dumb in the situation. Jim had been remotely new at this. He'd been on the receiving end more times than he could count, but his inexperience wasn't going to stop him from tonguing his lover affectionately. Jim poked his tongue out and lapped at the rim of Khan's hole.

Strawberry. Interesting. Where did he get strawberry lube?

Khan keened as Jim went to work, slowing lavishing his most sensitive area. Kirk opened him slowly. Poking in gently, whirling his tongue around what he could as he moaned against Khan's flesh. Jim pulled his hands up to spread him wider, before darting in as far as he could and wiggled his tongue.

"Oh! Right there." Khan inhaled sharply. "That's it, whore. Eat my ass like you'll be the one fucking it."

Khan laced his fingers into Jim's sweat slick hair, pulling at the very roots.

Jim pulled back to breathe, and massaged Khan's thighs in front of him, squeezing tightly. Kirk licked up Khan's balls, up the shaft and back down and he could hear Khan shiver. When Jim went down to licking again, Khan pulled on his hair abruptly, halting him in his tracks.

"That's enough." Khan sat up and pulled Kirk into a brief kiss. He rushed towards Jim, pummeling him into the floor. "Stay." One simple command was enough to make Jim obey.

Khan reappeared with a purple felt bag. Jim had no idea it was even in his quarters. Where had Khan hidden that? It wasn't exactly small.

"This..." Khan pulled on the drawstring. "will keep you happy for a while." Khan pulled out a silver cock-ring and pulled it open with little to no struggle. He put it around Kirk's hard cock and snapped it shut. "Don't take that off until I order you to, bitch."

Jim keened.

Khan stood fairly close to Jim's spread thighs with Kirk's wilting cock sitting along the left one.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Khan chuckled. He lifted his foot and brought it down onto Jim's cock, rolling it across Jim's thigh. Jim practically screamed in pain. or bliss. In his subspace, he was never sure which one was which.

"You like that?" Khan demanded.

Jim just squirmed beneath him.

"I said," He repeated louder. "Do you like that, whore?" Khan pushed down harder, watching the head of Jim's cock go from fleshy pink to angry red.

"Yes!" Jim exhaled harshly.

"Guess what?" Khan rolled his ankle, taking the choking member with it. "I don't care. I don't care if your dick explodes. I don't care if you're enjoying yourself or not. All I know is that I like it. and you will obey my every command without question. Understand?"

Jim nodded sharply.

"I can't hear you." Khan smirked.

"Yes!" Jim's face was red. Apparently, he was holding his breath without realizing it.

"Good girl." Khan offered his hand and Jim took it without a second's thought. Khan pulled him up roughly, making Jim's dress fly up and almost trip with his lace panties around his ankles. He threw Jim back onto the bed and towered over him, pulling at the panties and leaving the garter and stockings on.

Jim's cock flopped back and slapped his dress covered stomach, which hitched in breath when Khan's eyesight devoured the clothed man. "You look so good like this. My little slut. A ring around your cock. I should make you work alpha shift like this."

Jim blushed. He totally didn't want anyone else to see him in a dress. Especially Spock and Nyota. She'd never let it go.

"Don't worry, Captain. I don't want anyone else to see you like this. I want to keep this vision of beauty to myself." The sultry voice of enemy turned lover made Jim's pride swell and falter.

Khan played at Jim's entrance, circling the head of his cock around Jim's well-prepared hole. Jim moaned and went to touch his flaccid cock, only to realize that any stimulation he may give it wouldn't make it hard again.

"Don't try and touch yourself. Put your hands behind your head and keep them there until I say so."

Jim obeyed. He didn't like it. and it was very, very difficult. But he obeyed.

Khan finally pushed the head in and Jim whined at the intrusion. He'd been waiting too long for this and he just wanted it to be fast and hard. As hard as an augment could fuck a human. He didn't care if he walked away bleeding. Before this, Khan had always been gentle and loving. Now he couldn't wait to see what Khan's excess power could do in bed.

"Fuuuuucckk." Jim moaned.

"That's it, my little slut." Khan pushed forward an inch. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jim's mouth was wide open and his eyes shut. "Uh huh." Jim nodded.

"Good." Khan slammed the rest of his cock in as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" Kirk screamed. He didn't care who heard him or who knew at this point. His fingers flexed in his hair, pulling at the roots. and Khan didn't stop. He fucked Jim as hard and as fast as he could.

Khan found Jim's prostate on the third thrust in and didn't stop jabbing it the entire time.  
Jim could feel his cock trying to fill and his balls started to ache with the pressure, but he would not beg.  
No, not in a million years. James T. Kirk doesn't beg.

Khan reached down and lightly traced a line on the inside of his thigh, sending shocks down his spine that made him want to change his mind about begging. He looked down at the cock-ring, willing it away with his mind.

"Kirk?" Khan asked as Jim's eyes rolled into his head. "Would you like me to take the cock-ring off?"

"Y-yes." Damn, Khan's a mind reader. Jim told himself.

"How badly do you wish I would take it off?" Khan delivered a particularly hard thrust to Jim's prostate, making Jim's eyes water.

"Bad, Khan. Bad."

"Bad, hmm? And what will you do for me if I take it off?" Khan reached down and flicked Jim's nipple through the thin fabric of the dress.

"A-any-Anything." Khan pounded relentlessly in and out of Jim's tight hole.

"Anything, hmm?"

"Y-yes! Please, please! I'll do anything. Just-just take it off." Jim looked up to see where their bodies were joined and his eyes blew wide when he realized he just broke his own rule. Apparently, James T. Kirk does beg.

"You forget, whore. I could already do whatever I wanted. You are mine to do whatever I want with. But, I think your participation will be of great use in one situation more than others."

Jim had no idea how Khan could even think straight with how hard he was fucking into him.

"What?!"

"I'm going to come on your face."

For the third time tonight and the third time in his life, Jim Kirk blushed.

"Yes."

"Yes-what? Say it. Tell me." Khan leaned over and the different angle made Kirk's breath hitch. Khan licked the shell of Kirk's ear.

"Yes, please. Come on my face." Jim so badly wanted to move his hands from the back of his head and sink his claws into Khan's shoulders and show him how much he loved this. How much he was eating this up. Khan sat up, pounding into him, only hearing flesh on flesh and Khan popped the lock on the cock-ring. Instantly, Kirk was seeing stars. He had came, untouched and hard. The dress was ruined because the come reached the whole way to his chin. Jim's ass clenched so hard, Khan thought he was going to lose his most valuable asset. When Jim squeezed, Khan's breath hitched, and he pulled out as slowly as he could and came all over Jim's face. Jim opened his mouth as Khan scooped up some come from his cheek and placed it in Jim's mouth. Jim sucked it dry and heaved a labored breath.

Khan collapsed beside him and took Kirk into his arms.

Khan kissed a part of Jim's cheek that wasn't covered in come and sighed.

"Captain?" Khan asked and Jim looked into his eyes. "I just want you to know, I lo-"

"I know, Khan. I know." Jim smiled as he wiped his face with the soiled dress.

Jim nestled his face into Khan's neck and sighed. This is the life.


End file.
